The Chat Room
by Miss-Ginny-Potter
Summary: Harry and Ginny gets everyone to protest against the Hogwarts staff to get laptops. And Dumbledore lets them. The laptops come with chat room acsess That only the students use. Things soon arise like romance and anger in places they never were.
1. Chapter 1

The Chat Room

Ch. 1- Dating in Chapter 1

* * *

Summary: Harry and Ginny get everyone to protest the Hogwarts staff to get laptops, and 

Dumbledore lets them. The laptops also come with chat room access that only the students my use

Things soon arise like romance and anger in places it never was.

* * *

TheChosenOne has entered the room 

FieryTemperedGrl has entered the room

MissStudyAlot has entered the room

RedEaredGuy has entered the room

* * *

TheChosenOne- Ginny, 'Mione, Ron? U there? 

MissStudyAlot- Hi Harry!

FieryTemperedGrl- Yeah, I'm here.

RedEaredGuy- Hi, mate. how are you?

TheChosenOne- Hi guys. I'm fine. What about you?

MissStudyAlot- I'm fine.

FieryTemperedGrl- Me too.

RedEaredGuy- I'm good.

MissStudyAlot- Ron, u know how u said 'How are you'?

RedEaredGuy- Yeah, why?

MissStudyAlot- U could have just put 'How r u' instead.

RedEaredGuy- Oh...

TheChosenOne- Hey, Gin?

FieryTemperedGrl- Yeah?

TheChosenOne- Um, do u want 2 go 2 Hogsmeade w/ me?

RedEaredGuy- Mate, what r u doing!

FieryTemperedGrl- Sure! I would love 2!

RedEaredGuy- Ginny!

MissStudyAlot- ! I'm still here!

RedEaredGuy- C'mon 'Mione, let's get out of this gushy chat room.

MissStudyAlot- OK, ttyl! That means talk to u later!

* * *

MissStudyAlot has left the room 

RedEaredGuy has left the room

* * *

TheChosenOne- Well, I guess it is just u and me know, huh. 

FieryTemperedGrl- Yeah. Well, think we should go.

TheChosenOne- OK, See u later!

FieryTemperedGrl- Bye!

* * *

TheChosenOne has left the room 

FieryTemperedGrl has left the room

* * *

Authors note: Sorry. I'm not that good at this kind of stuff. Please R&R! Thanx! 


	2. Randomness

The Chat Room

Ch. 2- Randomness

Thank you for reviewing: Tgis, Miss Apple Pie, Harryluver101, The Infamous Illusions, lifeisawsome89, and jennvelcs.

Now on with the story!

* * *

TheChosenOne has entered

FieryTemperedGrl has entered

* * *

TheChosenOne: How r u doing?

FieryTemperedGrl: I'm good, how about you?

TheChosenOne: I'm fine. How much homework do you have to finish?

FieryTemperedGrl: Not much. Just a History of Magic essay and I need to practice some charms.

TheChosenOne: Your lucky. I have to finish a Potions essay, Transfiguration essay, practice Transfiguration, and keep a dream journal. Again.

FieryTemperedGrl: Gosh! You have a lot of homework! Why are they piling so much homework on you guys?

TheChosenOne: I think it's because we have to be ready for our exams at the end of the year.

FieryTemperedGrl: Do you know what year the fight between Professor Dumbledore and Grindewald was?

TheChosenOne: Er, I think that it was in 1945. He's told me about that before.

FieryTemperedGrl: Thanks. I'd better go; I need to finish my homework.

TheChosenOne: Okay. I'll see you later.

FieryTemperedGrl: Bye!

* * *

FieryTemperedGrl has left the room

RedEaredGuy has entered

MissStudyAlot has entered

* * *

RedEaredGuy: Hi Harry!

TheChosenOne: Hi

MissStudyAlot: Hello!

TheChosenOne: Hi Hermione. Where are you guys?

MissStudyAlot: I'm tutoring some 3rd years

TheChosenOne: How 'bout you, mate?

RedEaredGuy: Doing homework in the library. Do you know how much homework I have?

TheChosenOne: I think I might have a guess. Let's see… You have a Potions essay, Transfiguration Essay, A Dream Journal, and you need to practice Transfiguration.

RedEaredGuy: How did you know? I have to do all of those things but the Transfiguration essay. I just finished it.

TheChosenOne: I have to do the same things.

RedEaredGuy: So, 'Mione, how are those 3rd years coming along?

MissStudyAlot: They're doing quite well. But they are having a bit of trouble with Summoning Charm, but that's expected. They're not supposed to be learning this until about their 4th or 5th year.

MissStudyAlot: I'd better go. Professor McGonagall is coming to check how I'm doing. Bye!

* * *

MissStudyAlot has left the room

* * *

TheChosenOne: Bye 'Mione.

TheChosenOne: I should go too. Lot's of homework to do. Bye.

RedEaredGuy: Me too. Bye.

* * *

TheChosenOne has left the room

RedEaredGuy has left the room

* * *

Authors Note: I started this out a long time ago and I never got to finish it. I know that this chapter was crap. The next one will be better. I _PROMISE_!!!! 


	3. New Faces in the Chat Room

The Chat Room

Ch. 3- New Faces in the Chat Room

RedEaredGuy has entered the room

MissStudyAlot has entered the room

RedEaredGuy: Hi 'Mione

MissStudyAlot: Hi Ron!

RedEaredGuy: Er, I know this is kind of random, but… will you go to Hogsmeade with me?

MissStudyAlot: …….

RedEaredGuy: It's okay if you don't want to…

MissStudyAlot: Of course I'll go w/ you!!!!!!

RedEaredGuy: It's okay. I didn't expect… Wait a minute! You said "Yes"?

MissStudyAlot: Yeah. I did… Bit awkward, huh?

RedEaredGuy: Sure is

TheChosenOne has entered the room

TheChosenOne: Hi Guys

RedEaredGuy: Not so much anymore.

MissStudyAlot: Nope.

SexySlytherin has entered the room

RedEaredGuy: Oh G anyone but him…

MissStudyAlot: This is a private conversation.

SexySlytherin: Does it seem like I car, Mudblood?

TheChosenOne: Don't you call her a, well, you-know-what or else I'll hex you!

SexySlytherin: oooo. I'm so scared of "The Chosen One" lol

MissStudyAlot: Harry, Ron, he's not worth it. He just a bloody bstrd

RedEaredGuy: Fine. You're lucky Hermione's here, Malfoy, you would have been blasted into the next century if she wasn't…

TheChosenOne: And I would have been there to make sure it was farther than that, jerk.

SexySlytherin has left the room

TheChosenOne: That bstrd… Who's coming next? It'd better not be…

RavenclawPrincess has entered the room

TheChosenOne: Crap. Hi Cho…

RavenclawPrincess: Hi Harry! How'd you know it was me?????

TheChosenOne: Oh, just a lucky guess…

RedEaredGuy: Do you want me to go? Bye!

MissStudyAlot: Bye:

RedEaredGuy has left the room

MissStudyAlot has left the room

TheChosenOne: No! Don't leave me alone!

RavenclawPrincess: Don't worry! You've got me!

TheChosenOne: Oh yeah… I forgot. How are you doing?

RavenclawPrincess: Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?

TheChosenOne: Sorry. I'm going w/ someone else.

RavenclawPrincess: Who's better than me?!!?!!?!!?!!

TheChosenOne: Ginny Weasley. She's much nicer and she has a better temper than you, well, at least most of the time.

RavenclawPrincess: You're going out w/ that Bch?! Good-Bye!

RavenclawPrincess has left the room

TheChosenOne: Halleluiah! She's gone! 

TheChosenOne has left the room

Authors Note: I thought that it might be kind of funny if I had Cho ask Harry to go w/ her and he turns her down and introducing Malfoy.

The Next Chapter will be out of the classroom!

3/ Miss-Ginny-Potter


	4. The Hassle of Dates

The Chat Room

Ch. 4- The Hassle of Dates.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor does anyone else here. Or else they would be rich. I'm not.

Sorry that I didn't have recognition on my last chappie. I forgot. So… That you for review my 2nd chapter: Fiery Ginny Potter, x-.Hollie.-x, tess, Weasleyismyprince.

Thanx for reviewing my 3rd chapter: Fiery Ginny Potter, firelily28

Now on with the story!

Girl's POV

Hermione woke up on the floor, though she had no idea how she got there. She knew it was probably her habit to twist, turn, and kick off her sheets at night if she got hot.

Then she remembered what has happened in the chat room the night before. _Ron asked me out! _She had been fantasizing about that moment ever since they became friends. _Hogsmeade is today! That's why he asked me out yesterday! _When she remembered this, she promptly got up and headed straight for her closet (she was Head Girl and she had her own quarters). She was going to need at least a half and hour to pick out and outfit that would be satisfying.

She rifled through her clothes many times, trying on many things in the process, so that by the time that she was finished, her whole room was covered in clothes. She finally found a pair of slim, dark blue jeans and a turquoise shirt with a lacey white undershirt. Then she ran into the bathroom and got into the shower.

When she came out of the bathroom she had curled hair and was smelling nice and fresh. She ran down the stairs, being careful not to mess up her hair in the process. When she had just reached the closet that held all of the Gryffindor's coats, she ran into Ginny, who was looking very pretty herself.

"Sorry Ginny! I wasn't looking where I was going," Hermione said in a rush, "I have a date."

"It's ok Hermione. Who's your date?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going with Ron to Hogsmeade. You should know that. Oh wait. You weren't in the chat room when he asked me out," Hermione said in a rush because she was trying to find her coat in all of the others.

"I'm going on a date to," Ginny said.

"Who with?" Hermione asked calmly because she had finally found her coat. It was dark brown with gold buttons on the front.

"Harry. I _know _that you should know that because you _were_ in the chat room when Harry asked me," said Ginny a little bit muffled because she was now finding her coat.

"Oh yeah that's right. I forgot." Hermione said. Ginny found her coat about 20 seconds later and then they headed down to the Great Hall for some breakfast before their dates.

Boy's POV

Ron woke up when a stream of light hit him right in the face.

"Wake up, mate! It's Hogsmeade weekend!" Harry said.

"Do I have to?" Ron said, groggily.

"Yes. Remember? You have a date with Hermione!" Harry said

"That's right!" Ron said, bolting up suddenly.

"Yeah! And I have a date with Ginny!" Harry said, flying to his trunk (not literally).

"Relax. I know I may sound like the mother here, but I all ready got the clothes out your going to wear." Harry said.

"Harry, you're a life-saver. Chough and a mom Cough," Ron said laughing.

"Don't call me a mom, Ron," Harry said, getting his clothes on that were set on his dresser.

"Yeah right. You are one." Ron said, also getting dressed. Harry was wearing a dress shirt, not tucked into his navy blue jeans and some black trainers. On the other hand, Ron was wearing a T-Shirt that said "I only go to school for the Girls" written across it, then some navy blue jeans, like Harry.

Harry and Ron both ran for the bathroom and made their hair look relatively nice. But Harry's, well, you know how it sticks up in the back… They both ran down the stairs at the same time, nearly knocking each other over. They walked into the common room and ran to the closet, looked for their coats, then bumped into two, beautiful looking girls.

A/N: The text chapter will be in Hogsmeade. PROMISE!!!!!!!! lol


End file.
